


and so the world burned, burned, burned

by amosanguis



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Erik, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, tag to Last Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles – the one person who could’ve stopped you – was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so the world burned, burned, burned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erik+Charles [No light, No light ]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17059) by cagedrobin. 



Charles – the one person who could’ve stopped you – was gone. He was gone and you were alone. And the world was left to burn.

Charles – the one person who had the power to make you see reason – was gone. He was gone and so was that little voice that would’ve whispered,  _wrong, this is wrong, so wrong._ But Charles was that voice and now he’s dead. So the world burned.

Charles – the one person who tried to fix your broken heart, soul, mind – was gone. So you destroyed the world, burned everything to the ground, trying to get him back.

 

End.


End file.
